Moments
by FictionWriter91
Summary: All the little moments Bobby and Tara could be having between the scenes of every episode. Dedicated to all the Tara/Bobby fans out there! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go again, staring another story while having so many others on the go...BUT...I couldn't help it. Since I am watching all episodes again for Levi's Purpose, I figured, why not do a story of all the "moments" that Tara and Bobby could be having together in between the scenes? The chapters won't be long and probably not updated frequently. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Pilot**

"What do you think of Sue?" Tara asked as they gathered around the coffee area. Bobby put the pot back and stirred in his cream.

"I think she's sweet, smart, and very good at reading lips," he answered. He still felt bashful at her reading what he had called her.

"I think so too," Tara smiled. "I think she'll fit in here well."

"I hope so. Always hard to be the newbie," Bobby said.

"I was a newbie once," Tara pointed out.

"So was I," Bobby reminded her.

"Guys, are you gonna hover and gossip all day or come back to work?" Jack asked. Bobby made a face at Tara before going back to his desk.

...

"New York, here we come," Bobby crowed as he crammed his bag into the cab alongside Tara's. He frowned.

"What?" she asked innocently, noticing his expression.

"Do you really need all this stuff? We're only there one night," Bobby said, gesturing.

"Well, you never know," she said, shrugging. Bobby gave it one last shove before climbing in after it. The driver pulled out into traffic towards the airport.

"I think Myles has it in for the new girl," Tara said suddenly. "He was raging about it when Jack left."

"I think Jack's got starry eyes," Bobby told her. "Myles thinks that Jack is going to let Sue ruin this mission because he likes her."

"Does he?" Tara asked, surprised.

"Can't you see it? His eyes do a little dance every time she walks into the room," Bobby laughed.

"Oohh," Tara said, thinking. "You're right! They do!"

"Let's just hope nothing gets messed up," Bobby said. Tara nodded.

...

"That was the best pizza I've ever had!" Tara exclaimed. Bobby laughed, tipping his head back. They were walking down the street from the small family owned restaurant.

"I told you," he said, shaking his finger at her.

"All right, all right," she laughed. "How did you find it?"

"Jack and I were on a stake out, and we needed sustenance, so I ran in to get us a slice, and the two of us were drooling over it so bad we almost missed the bad guy. It's just the place we always go when we're here," Bobby explained.

"He didn't come tonight, though?" Tara said, confused.

"Nah. He also likes sushi, which I will never understand why, but that's his business. I think he was trying to impress Sue with the fancy joint."

"She seems like more of the pizza kind of girl," Tara mused.

"I agree with you on that one," Bobby nodded. They walked a little in silence.

"So, I think this is the first time you and I have ever been truly alone together," Tara noted.

"You're right," he said, realizing.

"You're going to discover how weird I actually am," Tara teased.

"Oh, I already knew you were weird," Bobby joked. She smacked his arm.

"It's probably not the same weird you're thinking," Tara said, tugging his arm after spying a place. "Let's go!" Bobby let her drag him into what appeared to be a club.

"A club girl?!" he exclaimed. "Now that I did not see coming."

"I just like to dance!" she shouted over the music. She disappeared into the crowd. Bobby tried to keep up with her. He finally caught sight of her dancing in the middle of the dance floor. It was a sight. Tara really knew how to let loose. Laughing, he joined her. They spent the next two hours having fun and not thinking about their coworkers or their case.

...

"That was a close call today," Tara said quietly. They were on the flight back. Fortunately, the crew was spread out so that nobody could overhear their conversation.

"Yea it was," Bobby agreed. "I hope Jack doesn't screw this up over her."

"She seems to genuinely want to help," Tara added.

"She does. I just don't think she's quite prepared for this kind of job," Bobby sighed. "Aldridge is gonna be pissed off."

 **Bobby's Birthday Party**

"What, no dancing tonight?!" Bobby shouted over the noise to Tara, who laughed.

"No! Wrong kind of crowd!" she hollered back.

"Oh, so you only dance in front of strangers?" he yelled.

"Something like that!" she called. Bobby noticed Jack come back inside with Rhonda, and he looked glum.

"Uh oh!" he said loudly in Tara's ear. "Looks like someone got in trouble."

"I forgot about her!" Tara replied. Bobby got pulled away by a friend who wanted to buy him a birthday beer. He looked back to see Tara talking to Rhonda. A piece of him wished she would have danced.

 **The Next Day**

Jack was smarting from Aldridge's comments as he started his presentation. They had come in early except for Sue as no one thought to call her. Bobby sipped his coffee while waggling his eyebrows at Tara. She looked exhausted. She barely even registered that he was looking at her.

"Am I late?" Sue asked, appearing by his side suddenly.

"Oh, no. We were called in early," Bobby explained. He felt bad. It wasn't intentional, but it looked like they were singling her out. After a moment, Sue exclaimed that she knew Ranko. She told him he was trying to buy her friend's gas station. Bobby started to explain about Russians and gas stations when Jack cut him off and brought their attention back to his presentation. When he was finished, they all went to do their jobs, leaving Sue and Jack alone.

"She's going to be so crushed," Tara said as they walked down the hall.

"That's Jack's problem, not ours," Bobby answered. He did feel bad, though. Someone should tell her what's going on.

...

"That was intense," Tara said. They were at the bullpen after the whole showdown. Jack was in the hospital as was Sue with her dog, Levi. Bobby hoped the dog would be all right.

"More than intense," Bobby commented.

"But it's over," Tara smiled.

"Yea," he nodded, grinning. "You going home?"

"I think so. This whole case has been exhausting," Tara answered. "You?"

"I dunno yet," he said thoughtfully.

"See you tomorrow," she laughed, waving as she walked out. Bobby pursed his lips a little, thinking.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, just a reminder that this story will not be updated frequently.**

* * *

 **Bombs Away**

It was an early start to the day. Both Tara and Bobby had arrived at the same time, and Tara was getting an idea.

"Hey," Tara hissed at Bobby, who looked up. "You feelin' a little hazy today?"

"Hazy?" he asked, perking up. "Really?"

"Yea. I think she'll be cool about it," Tara told him. Bobby thought about it.

"All right," he agreed. "I know just where to start." He got up with Tara following. They found a small desk from a different office and brought it back.

"I think we'll need more than just us to move this," Tara said, eying the big desk.

"I'll help," D said, coming in and overhearing them. He and Tara grabbed one end while Bobby manned the other. They wrestled it to the next office, which was currently vacant.

"I hope you guys don't chase her off," D warned. He laughed as he went to his desk.

"Pfft," Bobby scoffed. "I think she'll love it. Shows we care about her."

"Just don't put weird bugs in her coffee," Tara said. "I know I am tough, but that was disgusting."

"Yea, sorry about that," Bobby said. "One fell in while I was mucking with it, and, well, the idea formed from there."

"I'm just glad I saw them first before sipping," Tara winced. Bobby patted her shoulder, laughing. They sat back waiting for Sue to come in.

...

"You can run, Spark, but you can't hide!" Bobby shouted after Jack as he led Sue out of the bull pen. Tara was giggling and smirking. Then Myles ruined it by saying he couldn't wait for Sue to fall on her face and get fired. He claimed the whole thing was a travesty. Tara met Bobby's eyes, and he shook his head slightly in return. No need to poke the bear any further despite his urge to say something smart in return. He went for another coffee, and Tara followed.

"What is his deal?" Tara asked.

"It's because she cost him his relationship with Lucy," Bobby replied. "He's just being a buttmunch about it."

"A huge buttmunch," Tara laughed. "We should prank him."

"I agree," Bobby nodded. "How?"

"I'm thinking," Tara said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Bobby grinned.

"Sue really was cool about the desk eh?" Tara laughed.

"Yea. I know just what to do next," he said. "But first, we need to bring the desk back."

"Aw man," Tara groaned.

...

"Hee hee hee," Bobby crowed as he wrapped Sue's desk with caution tape. Tara set the hard hat down next to it.

"You guys are so immature," Myles sneered. Tara looked at Bobby. Myles' turn was next. Her mind was still working on what they were gonna do to him. They heard Jack and Sue coming back, so they scurried to their desks.

"Oh, I hope no one got hurt," Sue commented, seeing it. She signed to Levi to retrieve her helmet.

"Wow, did you just sign to him?" Tara asked, amazed.

"Yes, I'm teaching him," Sue nodded.

"That's so cool."

"He's in the class ahead of me, but I'm catching up," Lucy chimed in. Sue turned to Jack.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, come up with some theories and we'll go over them," he said, heading back out.

"If you're looking for something to do, you could get me a coffee," Myles said, still sneering. Sue's face fell.

"I'll get it for you, if you don't mind spit in it," Lucy spoke up. She glared at Myles. "Come on, Sue, we're going to lunch."

"What's your deal?" Tara asked Myles.

"She shouldn't be on this team," Myles grumbled.

"Yea well, I'm starting to think you shouldn't be on this team," Bobby pointed out. Myles glowered and stalked off.

"Okay, what next?" Tara asked. It was afternoon. "Do you think another prank today is pushing it?"

"Let's wait til tomorrow," Bobby suggested. "I have a great idea."

"So, Myles?" she asked.

"Yea, Myles," he smiled.

...

"Mmmm good coffee," Myles sighed. Tara bit her lip to stop from laughing. Bobby stifled a snigger. He had put a laxative inside of Myles' mug. If it worked like it said it would, Myles should be running for the bathroom in less than an hour. He caught sight of Bobby's face.

"What?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing, mate. Glad you like your coffee," Bobby grinned. He turned and went out so as to not give anything away. Tara watched as Myles looked into his mug for a moment before shrugging and taking another sip. When Sue and Jack returned once more about thirty minutes later, he looked as though he was going to say something snotty, but then his body made a very low growling sound, and he clutched his gut. Then he took off.

"What's with him?" Jack asked.

"No idea," Tara answered innocently.

...

The next morning, Tara walked in on Bobby hovering over Sue's desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curious. He held up the super glue.

"Ohhh that's a good one," she nodded. "Let me help!" The two of them worked side by side as they glued down all of her thing and her chair. Bobby pushed the desk away from it so it was just out of reach.

"This'll be great," he winked. He went back to his desk, whistling, while Tara went to hers. Everyone else petered in slowly.

"I think I might have a stomach bug," Myles commented as he sat down.

"Oh?" Bobby asked casually.

"Yea. Rough night last night," he replied. Bobby coughed to cover his laugh. Tara didn't look at either of them. Myles didn't even notice. Then Sue walked in and saw that her desk was back. She eagerly sat and went to pull her chair forward.

"Oh!" she gasped, almost falling off. Jack couldn't look at her. Bobby peeked over his shoulder while Tara looked over a file in her hand. Sue looked at them and knew immediately it was another haze. She yanked the desk over to her and tried to start working, but nothing would budge.

"Is this ever going to end?" she asked finally, holding up the phone.

"Don't pay any mind to it," Jack answered. "It means they like you. When it stops, then you should be worried."

"I see," she nodded. Bobby winked at Tara. Sue was all right.

...

"You're going on a date?" Bobby asked, surprised. He overheard Tara talking to Lucy about it.

"Um, yea," she answered shyly. "It's a blind date. I keep doing them, and I'm not sure why."

"Huh, well, I hope you have a great time," Bobby said, smiling at her. "Knock 'em dead!"

"I'll do my best," she laughed. "I'm rather awkward on dates in general, though."

"Oh, come on now," Bobby said. "I somehow doubt that very much."

"So what are you gonna wear?" Lucy asked, cutting in. Bobby knew they were done with him, but he couldn't help but overhear what Tara's wardrobe was going to be. He thought it sounded lovely.

...

The next day came, and Tara came in looking...well, Bobby wasn't quite sure.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea," she said, noticing he was talking to her.

"How did the date go?"

"It was a disaster," she sighed. "They usually always are. He even expected me to pay the bill..."

"What?!"

"Yea. Even when I don't meet them first, I still manage to get with idiots," she said, shrugging. "Until next time I suppose."

"You need someone to show you what a real date is," Bobby noted. Tara laughed.

"I'm not sure if those even exist anymore," she stated. Bobby had half a mind of saying that he would show her himself, but then he figured she would think it was weird, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I have a great idea for another haze!" she said excitedly. She filled him in. She even knew where to get the old car. Bobby rubbed his hands together. It was gonna be awesome. D even agreed to give Sue the car keys.

...

"Heeheeeee!" Bobby laughed, watching Sue on the camera as she saw her "new" agency car. Levi went running into it and sat in the front seat. Tara and D were also laughing. Jack watched, amused, and Myles stayed at his desk.

"I love it!" Sue called, giving them the thumbs up.

"She's so fun to haze," Bobby said. He gave Tara a high five. "Nice one!"

"How did you come up with that?" Jack asked.

"It was all Tara," Bobby said, gesturing.

"Just popped into my head," Tara told him. Jack chuckled and went back to his desk.

"You are brilliant," Bobby said to her. She blushed.

"Oh, you," she said, waving her hand.

...

"You told her the sparky story?" Tara asked as they went down to the car garage. Jack was bringing Sue in a few minutes.

"I sure did," Bobby laughed. "Parts of it anyway."

"It is pretty funny," she agreed.

"So, what do you think? Are we done hazing the poor girl?" Bobby asked. Tara pondered this.

"For now," she nodded after a moment. "For now."

"You wanna grab a coffee later?" Bobby asked.

"I can't. I have another blind date," Tara answered.

"So soon?"

"Well...yea," she replied, wincing. "It's what I do."

"All right, well, if you change your mind..."

"I'll call you," she promised. He grinned at her. He had to admire her for trying. He just wished he could show her how it was done properly.

* * *

 **I know it's so mean to give someone a laxative, but after watching Myles be so rude and horrible in this episode, he had it coming lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassins**

"He's kinda cute," Tara said, making Bobby look up from the photo he was looking at.

"What?" he asked.

"That guy."

"He's an extortionist," Bobby snorted.

"At least he has some type of skill," Lucy piped in, walking by.

"Well, considering the dating pool these days, he's looking not too bad," Tara shrugged. Bobby stared at her. Was she nuts?

"I'd say eeeehhhh try again," Bobby said.

"What?" Tara asked innocently, smiling. Just then, Dimitrius called for attention. Bobby had to force her words out of his head in order to focus.

...

"Is that a Fruit Rollup?" Bobby asked. Tara stopped chewing on it for a second.

"Yea," she mumbled. "Why?"

"Care to share? I haven't had one in ages."

"Ummm. No," she shook her head. She was down to the last piece anyway.

"Doesn't share," Bobby tsked. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Look at this," Myles said. He showed Bobby something on the file.

"Hey, mate, this is awesome. Good job, Myles!" Bobby crowed. He, Myles, and Dimitrius all leaned into Bobby's computer to watch him search. Tara noticed Lucy looking desolate over by her desk. Tara gathered that it was she who had found the information, and Myles took the credit. Lucy got up suddenly and headed for the door.

"Tell them I'm too sick to work," she told Tara on the way by. Tara swallowed her last bit of rollup. She waited for Bobby to be alone before approaching him.

"Hey, so it was actually Lucy who caught that credit card thing," she said.

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"Yea. She was pretty bummed that Myles took the credit."

"Rascal! I'll have to thank her when I see her," Bobby mused. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Me too. She looked upset."

"Should I call her?"

"No. She went home sick."

"Poor thing. All right. Well, I'll see her tomorrow," Bobby said. He went back to work. Tara went over to her desk and started work on the blackberry from James Blackmore.

...

Bobby was sitting there listening to Myles getting the glory for the Hanson catch. He knew Sue wasn't impressed either. Once Aldridge was finished, he got up and patted Myles' shoulder.

"Great catch on Hanson," Bobby said. He tried to be as sarcastic as possible. It went unnoticed.

"Yea, Myles. I'll be sure to tell Lucy you said thanks," Sue said. Aldridge looked back and forth between Myles and Sue.

"You two should go over this list," he said.

"Oh, no. That's not a good idea," Myles stuttered. Bobby smirked.

"It's not a suggestion," Aldridge said with the voice of finality. Bobby and Tara shared a look. They wondered just how this was going to go.

...

"Off to my root canal," Tara sighed. Bobby looked up at her.

"Hope you got all that fruity goodness out of your teeth from yesterday," he grinned.

"It's gone. Trust me. I'm not looking forward to this," she groaned.

"Maybe you should share your candy more. Save your teeth," Bobby teased.

"You wish," Tara laughed. She headed for the door. "Give me an update on the Myles/Sue saga."

"Will do. Good luck!" he called after her.

"Hey," D said, coming up to him. "I need to get onto Lucy's computer. My files are gone from mine, and she has the back up."

"Oh, well, I'm not the best at IT," Bobby started.

"With both of our heads, I think we can do it," D urged.

"All righty then."

...

"Tara, thank God you're back," Bobby said. "D just about busted a brain cell trying to crack into Lucy's computer, but he won."

"Did he call Lucy to get the password?" Tara asked.

"Um..." Bobby trailed off. He wasn't sure. How did D pull it off?

"Most likely," Tara laughed. Then she winced. Her tooth was still sore.

"No candy today?" he asked, teasing.

"No. Not for a while either. The dentist told me if I want to still chew with my own teeth in twenty years, I need to lay off sweets," she complained.

"Aww. You poor thing," he said, eyes twinkling.

"So, what did I miss with Sue and Myles?" Tara asked.

"Oh, well, they are like cats and dogs, but they got on to something about the Samantha girl. She's involved with Hanson, and I was with her all day waiting to get the call from him saying he wanted to meet with her. We're going to pick him up real soon."

"We're going to get Hanson," Jack said, sticking his head in the door.

"Aaaand there's my cue. All right. Showtime!" Bobby whooped.

"Have fun!" Tara called, laughing.

...

"Lucy really left?" Bobby asked. Tara nodded.

"But...why?"

"Come on, you really don't know?"

"No."

"She's so under appreciated!"

"I always say thank you...don't I?" Bobby asked, thinking hard. Maybe he didn't.

"If you have to think that hard, then you didn't," Tara pointed out.

"We gotta get her back," Jack said.

"How?" D asked.

"Well, chocolate says I'm sorry," Tara said. Her tooth twinged just thinking about eating it.

"So does flowers," Sue chimed in.

"I know just the place," D said, taking charge.

"Let me guess, you've been there for your wife before haven't you?" Bobby asked.

"Oh shut up," D said, shoving him as they walked out the door.

...

"Okay, now what?" Jack asked once they had returned with the gifts. Sue held up the note cards she and Tara had written up.

"You put these on your backsides and turn around so she can see them," Sue instructed. The girls set to work. Tara thought about how nice Bobby's back felt as she taped the note onto it. She was glad he couldn't see her blushing.

"Think this will really work?" Jack asked.

"Only if you guys really, really mean it," Sue answered.

"Yea, pour on that charm you all store up so well," Tara told them. She laughed as they frog marched out of the bull pen and down the hall to Lucy's new office. She really hoped it would work. She loved Lucy.

...

"I knew you could do it," Tara said once Bobby returned and told her the good news. He grinned.

"It's the Aussie in me," he winked.

"Sure," she agreed, a little sarcastically.

"Just don't let me be an arse to Lucy again, okay?"

"I won't. What's the punishment?" Tara asked.

"Um, no coffee for a week," Bobby suggested. Tara winced.

"Oohh that's tough, but good! Okay, I will hold you to that," she promised.

"Cheers," he said, bumping her fist with his. Tara smiled. He really was adorable sometimes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Snitch in Time  
**

"Is it casual wear at the office today?" Tara asked, noticing that Bobby was in shorts and tank top. He smirked.

"You wish. Nah, Jack and I are off to go get us a steroid seller."

"Oohh sounds fun," Tara said. "Who's doing the boxing?"

"I am," he bragged.

"Hmm. You're bad at covering your left," Tara noted, looking at him.

"How would you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Mutterings from around the office," Tara teased. Jack had told her actually.

"Of course," Bobby said, realizing. "Well, you're just sad that you didn't get to be my partner."

"Quite wrong. I'm sad that I didn't get to be the boxer," Tara winked.

"You box?"

"Quite well," she replied.

"Huh. Interesting."

"Yes, I am very interesting," she smiled, eyes twinkling.

"So you go to clubs and box," Bobby mused. "What else don't I know about you?" She popped her gum slowly.

"You'll just have to find out."

...

"The guy is a nut," Bobby said. "A complete nut. And now he only wants to talk to Sue."

"Strange," Tara said.

"Stupid is what it is," Bobby argued.

"Hey! There's a new office just down the hall," Lucy said, breathless from her hurry to get there.

"What?" Myles asked, intrigued.

"Yea! It looks fantastic."

"I could use a distraction," Bobby noted. They all followed Lucy down to where the new office was located. She halted at the door.

"It's locked," she said.

"Step aside," Bobby ordered, pulling out his tool. "I never leave home without it." He picked the lock, and they herded inside.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tara asked.

"You'll just have to find out," he teased, echoing her earlier statement.

"This is amazing," Lucy was saying.

"The fresh paint smell is to die for," D commented.

"Excuse me," Randy's voice said, startling them all.

"Uh oh," Tara murmured.

"What are you doing in here? Visitation is by appointment only," Randy went on.

"Oh, come on, Randy," Lucy said. "We're just having a quick look."

"You need to go through the proper paperwork to have a 'quick look,'" Randy said. "Now, get out." They heeded him, knowing Randy could get vicious if he wanted to. Myles was fuming about how they'd have to get through Randy to get that office, and they knew it was pointless to even try.

...

"Is it redneck Wednesday?" Bobby asked the next day, seeing Tara dressed up in jeans, a vest, and a ball cap.

"I'm going out with D to play the truck driver's partner," she said, adjusting her hat.

"Well, you look the part," Bobby teased.

"Thank you," she said, turning and flashing her smile at him.

"You want some beef jerky to really sell it? Hork it out once in a while?"

"Ew no thanks," she said, wrinkling her nose. Bobby laughed.

"All right, well I'm off to meet Howie and Franklin. You do your thing," he winked.

"Got it," she nodded.

...

"He what?" Tara asked, shocked. Bobby had just finished telling her that Howie had followed Sue and tried to give her a gift. "How creepy!"

"Exactly. It needs to be stopped. Jack and I are on our way there now," Bobby said, grabbing his coat. Tara saw Sue come in as he was leaving.

"You okay?" Tara asked her.

"I'm fine. I wish they could just see that Howie needs a friend," Sue sighed.

"Well, following you is so not okay, even if you are friends. It's weird," Tara told her.

"Are they going to yell at him?" Sue asked.

"I don't know," Tara answered honestly. Bobby wasn't usually one for yelling. He could get intense, though. She hoped he wasn't too hard on Howie for Sue's sake.

...

"He's just so...weird," Bobby finished. He and Tara were sipping coffee before the others came in. "Jittery and nervous. He's gonna give us away for sure."

"Have you talked to Jack about it?" Tara asked. She had yet to have a conversation with Howie, but from her observation the other day in the truck, he definitely looked guilty just standing there.

"I'm going to. He needs to be off this case. He's gonna blow it," Bobby said. Jack entered just then.

"Good morning," he said.

"Jack, we need to talk," Bobby started.

"I know, I know. Howie needs to go."

"You're a mind reader?" Tara asked, surprised.

"No, I just know he's not confident enough and is going to get us caught," Jack sighed. "I gotta tell Sue."

"She'll be crushed," Tara noted.

"Too bad," Bobby said. "You don't get close to your snitch."

"Just let me do the talking, okay?" Jack asked. Tara turned away to leave them to it.

...

"I feel so bad," Bobby said, his head in his hands. Tara wanted to hug him, but she wasn't sure if it was okay to do. They were alone in the bull pen. Howie had been badly hurt, and Bobby was feeling very guilty for pushing to get him off the case even though Jack had the same idea.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make him go get beat up," Tara tried.

"Yea, but I started the ball rolling by getting him taken off the case," Bobby argued. "Now he's probably going to die, and it's all my fault." She reached out and grabbed his hand then.

"It is NOT your fault," she urged. "And Howie is tough. He'll pull through."

"I appreciate you saying that," Bobby said, noticing her hand. For a second, no one said anything. Then the phone rang. Tara answered it, releasing Bobby's hand. He fiddled with his fingers. It had felt oddly nice to have her touch him.

"Howie's awake," Tara said, hanging up. Bobby bolted from the chair as though he'd been shot at. Tara swore there was a small bit of dust following him as he ran out of the building.

...

"I can see you, but you can't see me," Tara murmured, watching the dot that represented Franklin. Bobby was hovering beside her. Jack was too.

"I can't believe he pulled this off," Bobby said. "What a genius."

"Well, we got him," Jack said. "Let's go."

"Good luck!" Tara called after them.

...

Tara was laughing. She was watching the recording of Myles's speech about how he wasn't the real hero of the FBI.

"What are you giggling at?" Bobby asked. She pointed. Somehow, someone had recorded Myles without him noticing. Probably Randy.

"I can't believe he did this!" Tara crowed.

"It got us to keep our office, though," Bobby noted.

"Aw. Maybe we should do something for him," Tara suggested. They both looked at his desk and saw his award there.

"I have an idea..." Bobby said. She got what he was thinking.

"And I know just where to go to get it," she said, standing up. They went to a place that engraved, and Tara purchased a small trophy to engrave for Myles.

"He'll love it," Bobby said as they waited.

"I know he will. He's all about that stuff," Tara laughed. "So, you feeling any better?"

"Yea. I apologized to Howie, and he accepted. Then he started going on about other things that could use our attention, so I split."

"Things like what?"

"A sneaky nurse," Bobby answered, snorting. Tara laughed again.

"He's gonna be a hard one to shake, isn't he?"

"Ah well. He's a good guy," Bobby replied.

"Here you are," the engraver said, handing them the trophy. "Thank you for your business."

"Thank you," Tara said, taking it. They walked back to the office.

"Thanks for being a good friend," Bobby said to her just before they entered the bullpen. He went over to his desk without another word, leaving Tara feeling warm inside as she set the trophy down on Myles's desk.

* * *

 **So I finally got the DVDs for this show instead of watching them on Youtube. It's been nice. I don't have internet at home save for my hubby's data, but please remember that this isn't going to be updated frequently no matter how much you PM me lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Signing**

After Myles finished gloating about his buddy ol' pal Ted Garrett going to be their new supervisor, Tara couldn't help but see the worry on Sue's face. She waited until the bullpen was cleared out before approaching Bobby.

"I'm worried," she said.

"Me too," Bobby replied. "Someone keeps eating all our donuts before I get here, and having no sugar makes me rather grumpy."

"That's not...wait, someone is eating our donuts?" Tara asked, looking at the counter where the box was.

"I bet it's Myles," Bobby said, annoyed. "Stupid git. Now we owe him lunch. Fabulous."

"Speaking of Myles. What do you think of this whole Garrett thing?" Tara asked.

"I dunno. I'm not so pleased that he's buddy buddy with him, but what can we do?"

"I think Sue's worried," Tara told him.

"About?"

"Being transferred," Tara answered. "Myles is so hard on her and obviously doesn't like her, so if the new supervisor is his friend, what are the odds that she's going to be left on our team?"

"I didn't think about that," Bobby sighed. "He wouldn't. Would he?"

"I don't know."

Bobby looked at Tara's worried face and wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know how.

...

Jack needed Bobby to look into the Troy fellow a little further, so he set up an interview with someone who had information for him. About what, Bobby was really hoping to find out. However, there was just one thing...

"How bad is it that I'm not going to be in the boardroom for 8:15 sharp tomorrow morning?" Bobby asked Tara. She looked up at him.

"You're not coming?!" she asked, incredulous. Myles had warned them that Garrett appreciated people on time bright and early.

"I have an interview for the case. Why would I skip that to please the new boss?"

"To keep your job?" Tara suggested.

"You'll put in a good word for me, right?"

"Um...I guess," she agreed.

"Thanks, love. Let's hope the new guy appreciates hard work instead of punctuality and brown nosing."

...

Bobby had just informed Jack and Sue about their friend Troy and advised them to release him based on what he had found out. As they hustled to get ready, he approached Tara.

"Am I fired?" he asked.

"Nope. I said you had an interview you couldn't move, and Garrett advised he prefers those who are out on the field doing their jobs instead of sitting at a desk doing nothing just to show they were on time," she answered.

"Woohoo! Gold star for me then," Bobby winked. "Too bad for all of you, though."

"Pfft. I think he knows we were told to be there. Plus, we told him we were told to be there," Tara said.

"Well, I'm gonna get going on this. Thanks for the update," he smiled. She watched him leave. Did he have a clue as to how charming he was?

...

They were sitting and watching Troy and Sue sign to each other.

"All this fancy equipment, and we have no clue what they're saying," Jack commented.

"Gives you a small window into what they must feel sometimes, eh?" Bobby asked. Myles snorted. Tara and Jack bit their tongues. Bobby wanted to cuff him upside the head, but he restrained himself. Rumor was it that someone was getting transferred, and he didn't want to make things worse if it was him that was going. Rumor was, though, that it was Sue. Once Troy had left, Jack went out to talk to her, and Myles went back to the office. Tara was cleaning up, so Bobby helped.

"I feel bad," Bobby said suddenly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, I just don't realize how easy I've got it, you know? I have my sight and my hearing. I guess watching them talk has made me realize just how lucky I am and how bad the world is at making things equal for everyone," Bobby explained.

"I know. I can't imagine not being able to hear or have any kind of thing that limits me, you know?"

"I hope Garrett doesn't transfer her," Bobby admitted. "I really like her. She's good on the team. She's learning. We'd be crazy to give up our golden egg because Myles doesn't like her."

"She's definitely a special part of our team, and she's so sweet. I don't want her to go either," Tara agreed.

"Let's hope that Garrett sees her hard work and realizes that for himself," Bobby said.

...

"Tara," Bobby hissed. "Hey! Tara!"

"Huh?" she said, taking her headphones off. The office was quiet save for Lucy at her desk. "What?"

"Jack and I went to Garrett and tried to put in a good word for Sue, but he said he wouldn't confirm or deny the rumor and that we were to stay out of it. I'm really concerned."

"I hate when someone says they can't confirm or deny. They're basically confirming," Tara winced.

"I don't know what to do," Bobby sighed.

"I really want to punch Myles in the throat," Tara mused.

"Really? I didn't peg you as a violent type of person," Bobby said, surprised.

"If I'm pushed, I might be," she explained. He laughed.

"Remind me not to piss you off then."

"You got it," she winked. They grew somber again. The thought of Sue leaving was still really bothering them.

...

They were arranging who would do what role out in the field when Bobby made the comment that a utility belt looked better on him than D.

"There's an image I didn't want to have," D sighed. Tara bit her laughter down, but she was also blushing a little from imagining it. Bobby caught her eye and grinned hugely. Damn. He knew what she was thinking about.

"Are we done?" Jack asked, also trying not to smirk.

"Oh yes. Let me go grab my belt," Bobby said, moving past Tara's desk. She let her imagination go wild. A little fun didn't hurt anyone.

...

Tara felt sick. Myles just finished telling her that Sue was the one going because she couldn't pull her weight. It was all lies, and Tara wanted to throw her hot coffee on him, but she resisted. Company policies and whatnot. In reality, it just wouldn't have been enough punishment for her.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"Myles," Tara answered. "He's basically gloating that Sue's out of here."

"Jerk," Bobby muttered. "Want me to put another thumb tack on his chair?"

"He checks every time now," Tara noted. "It wouldn't work."

"Gum in his hair? Salt in his coffee?"

"Keep brainstorming."

"All right. I'll keep you posted."

...

"Please take off your shoes," Sanford from the IRS said to Myles, who stared at him in shock.

"What?! No way. You can't do that."

"I can. I'm with the IRS," Sanford said. He moved to take off the shoes, and Myles jumped back, squawking in protest. Bobby could barely keep it in. Neither could Tara. She tried to catch his eye to see if this was his doing, but he wouldn't look at her. She knew he'd probably burst out laughing if he did.

"Wait a minute," Myles said, looking at them all. "This is a prank." He looked at the IRS man to confirm.

"Sure is. I'm from the transportation department, and you just went for a ride," Sanford smirked.

"Did you do this?" Myles asked Bobby.

"I wish I could take the credit for this one, mate, but it wasn't me," Bobby said. He looked at Tara, as did Myles.

"Wasn't me," she said.

"Not me," Jack chimed in. Myles caught Sue's eye.

"You?" he asked, going closer.

"Yup. Gotcha," she smiled.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that one, Thomas," Myles said, going back to his desk.

"Thomas," Garrett said. "Come with me please." As Sue walked out, Bobby, Tara, and Jack looked at one another. They noticed Myles looking gleeful. But, Sue returned shortly after, and she was smiling.

"Well?" Tara asked. She had to know.

"Nobody is leaving," Sue smiled.

"That's great!" Bobby cheered. Myles looked a bit sour, but he didn't comment.

"Oh, also, I was thinking of heading for lunch, and since we owe Myles, I think we should go to the place he suggested," Sue added.

"Excellent!" Myles said. "Lead the way." He stood and gestured for the others to go first. Jack groaned.

"I hate owing Myles anything," Bobby muttered to Tara as they walked out.

"Well, the slate is clean after this," Tara said.

"Thank God," Bobby commented. They continued in silence, but they were both equally happy that Sue was not going anywhere after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Blast from the Past**

Bobby stared at Tara, incredulous. She seemed to have trailed off on her story as though her mind was back at that time again, watching her car barreling towards the lake.

"And?" he pressed urgently. Her attention snapped back.

"Huh?"

"Did it hit the lake?!"

"Oh, no. It hit a tree at the bottom," she smiled. Bobby shook his head at her, laughing. She certainly was a quirky one. Just then, D received a delivery of balloons with a card. Curious, Bobby went over to have a look with Jack. D read the card and immediately tried cramming the balloons into his garbage can.

"Whoa, not a very festive response," Bobby noted. He took the card, reading it. "Jed Whitaker?"

"Some guy I busted 12 years ago," D answered. He grabbed his coat, heading out of the bull pen. Bobby and Jack shared a look. They had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

...

Bobby was seething a little from his visit to the judge. According to him, a restaurant was public property, and it was a free country so Jed wasn't violating anything. He stormed down the hallway, furious.

"I take it the judge didn't give you the restraining order?" Tara asked, seeing him and running to catch up.

"No," he shook his head. "The drongo seems to think that it's okay for an ex con to show up to his arresting officer's table at a restaurant right after his release."

"That's really stupid," Tara nodded. She was worried for D.

"I don't like this, Tara," Bobby went on. "I don't like it at all. It smells bad."

"I don't like it either," she admitted. They entered the bull pen then, and D looked harried. He looked at Bobby hopefully.

"Sorry mate," Bobby shook his head. "Apparently a restaurant is public property, it's a free country, and the judge invited me to remove myself from his courtroom."

"Well," D said. "Then I think it's okay for us to go have a visit at his house since it's a free country. Let's give him a welcome party."

"Whoa," Bobby said, smirking to Jack. "I though you'd never ask." He and Jack hurried out after D.

...

"Nobody home," Bobby said, re-entering the bull pen. Tara was clacking away on her computer keys. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Nope. I have a bad feeling about it," Bobby said, sitting down in his chair. He made no move to turn his computer on.

"Where is D now?"

"He had to catch his son's game," Bobby answered. "He needs some down time I think. This whole thing is getting into his head."

"I'm glad I don't put people away," Tara said honestly. "I'm glad I'm just behind the scenes."

"It is unnerving," Bobby agreed. "But, I think it'll get taken care of. I'm just worried about the process of getting there."

His phone rang then, and he answered. He felt his heart stop a little.

"All right," he said. "I'll try again."

"Who was that?" Tara asked as he stood again.

"D. Whitaker was at the game, talking to his son. I'm gonna go pay the judge another visit," Bobby said, hurrying out.

...

"He was at their house?" Tara asked, horrified. Bobby nodded.

"Then he got blown up," Bobby answered.

"What?!"

"Yea. We went to pay him a little visit, and he was in the shed. It blew up."

"Oh wow. So it's over?"

"Yea," Bobby sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I guess it is."

"D must be so relieved."  
"I think they all are. I know I am," Bobby said. "I have to admit I am impressed with how D handled it. If it were me, I would have gone all ninja on his ass."

"Well, I would love to see that," Tara smirked.

"I bet you would," he said, eyes twinkling. He returned to his desk to do some work.

...

"Where is everyone?" Bobby asked after lunch. He looked around to see only Tara sitting on her computer and typing furiously.

"Uh, Jack is out with someone for lunch. Myles is...I have no idea, and D just left to go see his informant for that case coming from Kansas. Sue is going to meet him."

"I see. What are you doing anyway?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder. "Dr. Elliot Pierre? The guy trying to get money from Lucy?"

"Yea. Check it out," she said, scrolling down further. "He's a total fraud!"

"Are you serious?" Bobby asked, starting to grin.

"Yea! He owes a TON of money to his ex wife for alimony and child support. He changed his name and dropped off the map, but I found him," Tara said in a sing song voice.

"He's gonna wish he never tried to bully Lucy into giving him money," Bobby smirked. "I wish I could be there to see his take down."

"It's going to be epic," Tara smirked.

"What is?" Jack asked, coming back in.

"The fall of one Dr. Elliot Pierre," Tara answered.

"Oh boy," Jack said. They all set about returning to their tasks, Lucy and Myles returning a few minutes later simultaneously. D and Sue were still out. Then, Lucy's phone rang.

"Jack? It's Sue," Lucy said.

"Hi, Sue," Jack said, answering his phone after Lucy transferred it over. His face grew tight. "Okay, where are you?"

Tara and Bobby exchanged glances. Bobby tensed, getting ready to get up.

"Stay where you are. We're coming," Jack said, hanging up. "D's been taken hostage."

"Let's move," Bobby said. Myles jumped to his feet, and they charged out to save their fellow man.

...

"That sounded intense," Tara said after Bobby finished giving her the details of how they helped take down the not so dead Jed Whitaker.

"It was," he agreed. "I don't know what I'd do without D."

"I hear you," Tara said. She was collecting papers into a blue folder.

"You off to nab the good doctor?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I'm meeting them there. It's going to be awesome," Tara said, excited.

"Need some backup?"

"Nah. We've got it," she answered.

"Have fun!" he called after her, laughing. He loved how excited she got over busting someone.

...

"They didn't let you drive the corvette?!" Bobby exclaimed. "That's so unfair." They were at a bar after dinner celebrating the take down of Dr. Pierre.

"No," Tara answered, swallowing her beer. "But the look on Myles's face when Sue screeched away with it was so much better."

"Ohhh I bet he was pissed," Bobby grinned.

"Charlie got him to ride in the tow truck with him," Tara laughed. "He looked so dejected!"

"Damn. I wish I'd been there now," Bobby said.

"Next time," Tara promised.

"To taking down frauds and stalkers," Bobby said, raising his bottle to hers. She clinked hers against it.

"Here, here," she said. Then she smiled at him. Bobby was about to open his mouth when a man approached and asked Tara to dance.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tara asked, looking at him.

"Not at all," Bobby said, feeling as though he did mind a little. She hopped off her stool and followed the man to the dance floor. Bobby watched until they disappeared among the other bodies. Then he turned back to the bartender.

"And then there was one," he said, making the bartender chuckle. He sipped his beer slowly. He hoped this guy wouldn't hurt her like some of her past dates. He'd have to get involved. When Tara disappeared with the guy an hour later, Bobby paid his tab and went home. There was no use worrying about her. She was a grown woman after all. He fell asleep with the curious thought of what her lips might taste like on his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Night**

"Where are you headed?" Tara asked, catching Bobby in the hallway.

"I'm off to talk to a reporter."

"Uh oh. Remember, 'No comment,'" Tara warned.

"I know, I know," he said. "Gee, why can't anyone around here believe that I can keep it together?"

"All right. Prove me wrong then," Tara said, heading into the bull pen. Bobby kept on his way. He had thought about Tara a bit since their night out a couple weeks ago. She was fun and quirky, but he didn't think anything would come of it. You weren't supposed to date your coworkers anyway.

...

"She was maddening!" Bobby cried, downing his water like it was a shot. Tara smirked behind her hand. They were alone at the bull pen after a long day's work, and Bobby had come crashing in madder than a bee caught in a bonnet.

"She got ya, eh?" Tara laughed.

"She more than 'got me.' She twisted my words all up!"

"Ouch," Tara winced.

"I am not looking forward to seeing what she's gonna write for her article," Bobby moaned, grabbing his head. Garrett was going to kill him. No, scratch that, Garrett was going to do much worse than just kill him.

"What's done is done," Tara said, shrugging.

"She's not gonna win this war," Bobby said, jabbing his finger in Tara's direction.

"It's a war?"

"It is now."

...

Tara was wondering why she was doing this favor for Bobby. He wanted her to dig up all of Darcy D'Angelo's old articles. Did he realize just how many of them there were?! She clicked away vigorously, downloading and printing them all. He was going to have a lot of reading ahead of him. She had just finished when he returned. He was still steaming about Darcy's article about him, and she didn't think he'd like any others the woman had written. She definitely cut people to the core at times.

"Here," Tara said, handing the folder to him. His arms went down from the weight of it. "As per your request. These are all her old articles."

"Thanks, Tara," Bobby said, scanning the ones on the top.

"You owe me," she said.

"Yea, I know."

Tara mildly wondered why he was so intent on bringing down this Darcy woman. Wasn't it better to not poke the bear?

...

"You made it!" Tara exclaimed, seeing Bobby enter Sue and Lucy's apartment.

"Yea. Had to make a stop," he answered.

"Darcy?"

"Yea."

"And?"

"I may have got her to start thinking," he grinned.

"As long as you're smiling," Tara laughed. "Oh! Do I sing jolly songs?" She turned around to show him the card taped to her back.

"Sure?" he said, looking at her confused.

"It's a game Sue's mom did. I ask questions to get yes or no answers to find out what character I am," Tara explained.

"Can I give you hints?"

"No."

"Spoilers?"

"No!"

"Well, that took the fun out of it real fast," he smirked. He walked away, starting to hum "Frosty the Snowman."

"Bobby!" Tara cried after him, disgruntled. He laughed in response. He found D, Myles, and Jack and started chatting about non work related stuff. He was working really hard to get Darcy D'Angelo out of his head.

...

It was the next day before anyone else arrived at work. Tara scurried in, dumping her coat on the hook behind her desk and just barely getting her butt into her chair before it slid away from her, her knee having bumped into it in her haste.

"You'll never get here before me," Bobby teased. She jumped, seeing him finally.

"I didn't realize we were having this competition," she teased.

"I'm just having fun with you," he said. "Jack and Sue were already here and are just out for coffee."

"Right," she nodded.

"So, big plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well, I go home, I listen to how much better my sister is than me, then I come back. That about sums it up," Tara answered with a curt nod in his direction. "You?"

"My parents have gone away this year, so I'm on my own."

"That's...lonely," Tara noted.

"It's all right. A day to myself. I don't mind."

"Wanna trade places?"

"I think they'd catch on pretty quick that I'm not you," he teased.

"It was worth a shot."

The rest of the gang came in then, and suddenly it was time to go catch the bad guys.

...

"Myles saved the paper?" Tara asked, her eyes shining. Any and all chances of making fun of Myles was gold.

"Yea. I'd never seen anything like it," Bobby joked.

"So, was your reporter there watching?"

"No, she didn't show up."

"That's good."

"Yea. I'm sure she'll still get the story out there, though."

"Hopefully she puts us in a bit better light," Tara commented.

"She better," Bobby said, annoyed. "You know that got all the way to my mother, who called me and asked how could I be so thoughtless?"

"Wow."

"Yea. It took a lot of explaining on my end."

The rest of the gang arrived then, humming about their victory in solving the Santa Bandit case and preparing for the holiday.

...

"Merry Christmas," Tara said, handing Bobby the envelope with the ribbon on it.

"Aw, Tara. I didn't get you anything," he said.

"No need. This isn't from me," she paused. "Darn it. I could have run with that, couldn't I have?"

"Yea, but you screwed it up," he laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"It'll be Christmas, but it won't necessarily be merry," Tara sighed. She walked out then, wondering what Bobby was going to do after he saw that article by Darcy. She tried not to think about it too much. After all, he was single, and she didn't have an interest in him that way. Not really anyway. Yes, he was adorable and cute, but would dating work? She guessed she would just have to do with not knowing.


End file.
